Music and Marriage - Percabeth AU
by ButterflyWings123
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet at a cafe. Their parents form an arranged marriage to save their businesses. They begin to fall in love. How will fate turn out for them in their one-of-a-kind love story?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

Chapter 1

 _ **Percy's P.O.V**_

I was walking to the cafe to buy some coffee. I was thinking about my business and sales when I bumped into one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had long, blond, curly hair, tan skin, and intelligent gray eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright." I said

"I'm fine. My name is Annabeth Chase, and you are?" she replied.

"Percy Jackson. Do you want to go to the cafe, my treat for almost knocking you over."

"Sure, thanks."

Annabeth smiled. As we walked to the cafe, we began talking about what we did in life and our opinions on things. She asked me a few simple questions and I couldn't answer her. She laughed.

"You're such an idiot, you can't even answer what 30x9 is?"

"Well it's not my fault I'm not as smart as you."

I ordered some seaweed with my coffee and Annabeth said something.

"I have the perfect nickname for you, Seaweed Brain!" She said with a bow.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now why would you think of that?"

"All the seaweed you eat is going to your head.

"What! No!"

"Yes, it is seaweed brain."

"So that's my official nickname."

"Yup, now I should be getting home, it's pretty late."

Then I remembered where I was supposed to be, my music camp. Oh no they're going to kill me. Great, so much for enjoying the night.

"Wait, uh, Annabeth can we go somewhere?"

"Sure, Percy."

Annabeth Chase is a special woman, I thought while we were walking to camp. She was so strong, not physically, but I guess she could be, and independent. I turned to look at her. Her gray eyes fascinated me.

Soon were got to my car, Blackjack. He is a black S.U.V. I got my keys out of my pocket.

"Annabeth, meet Blackjack, Blackjack meet Annabeth."

"You named your car!"

"Yeah, who wouldn't."

"Ok whatever."

We got in the car and started driving to camp. Annabeth slept for most of the ride. I looked at her. She was beautiful.

An hour later we arrived. Chiron, our teacher and director, welcomed us.

"Percy, come in. And who is this?"

"Chiron, this is Annabeth." She waved. "Annabeth, I asked her," do you know anything about music?"

"Yeah, I sing and can read notes."

"Are you good?"

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Ok, since we need all the musicians can, you're in."

"Yay! Awesome so when do we start?"

"Right now."

I took her to the music room and introduced her to everyone.

"Guys, this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is everyone."

"Hi Annabeth!" They said

"Ok, so that blond one is Jason, his sister Thalia is wearing black clothes, Piper's the one with choppy hair and multi-colored eyes, Leo the really scrawny one, Katie the one with green eyes, Clarisse the big one, tough one, Rachel the one with red hair, Nico the one with the really dark hair, and the Stolls Travis and Conner, Travis is taller."

Annabeth looked nervous about meeting everyone.

"Wait, before we let her in, she has to perform." She turned to Annabeth,"What song do you want?"

"How about 'I don't wanna live forever' by ZAYN and Taylor Swift." Annabeth replied.

"But," Nico interrupted, "that's a duet, who's gonna sing the other part?"

"I will." I said

Annabeth looked at me gratefully.

(Percy- Italics and Annabeth- bold and Both-underline)

 _Been sitting eyes wide open,_

 _Behind these four walls,_

 _Hoping you'll call_

 _It's just a cruel existence like its no point hoping at all_

 _Baby, baby I feel crazy,_

 _Up all night, all night and everyday_

 _Give me something, oh_

 _But you say nothing_

 _What is happening to me?_

I don't wanna live forever

'Cause I know I'll be living in vain

And I don't wanna fit wherever

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh whoa o-h

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

 **I'm sitting eyes wide open,**

 **And I got one thing stuck in my mind**

 **Wondering if I dodged a bullet,**

 **Or just lost the love of my life, oh**

 **Baby, baby I feel crazy,**

 **Up all night, all night and everyday**

 **Give me something, oh**

 **But you gave me nothing**

 **What is happening to me?**

I don't wanna live forever

'Cause I know I'll be living in vain

 _And I don't wanna fit,_ **fit baby,** _wherever_ , **wherever**

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

 **I've been looking sad**

 **In all the nicest places**

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_

 **I see you around**

 **In all these empty faces**

 _Up all night, all night, and everyday_

 **I've been looking sad**

 **In all the nicest places**

 _Give me something, oh_

 _But you say nothing_

 **Now I'm in a cab,**

 **I tell 'em where your place is**

 _What is happening to me?_

I don't wanna live forever

'Cause I know I'll be living in vain

I don't wanna fit wherever 

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

I just wanna keep calling your name

Until you come back home

Oh, whoa, oh

 **Until you come back home**

"Annabeth, that was awesome! We didn't know you were that good. You guys sound great together!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thanks Thals." I told her.

Jason walked up to us and said, "I got a video of you guys. We'll become even more popular!"

"Great, we'll need the popularity for the contest against Camp Jupiter." I said.

Annabeth asked, "What contest?"

"You see Camp Jupiter wants our music stuff. So they're hosting a big contest to get it. " Jason explained.

"Oh, ok."

"Hey Annabeth, you should be going home I'll walk you there." I said.

"Ok, thanks Seaweed Brain for bringing me here. It was so much fun."

We walked outside and into my car. Once we got in I asked her where she lived. She lived around the corner from me.

"Thanks, Percy, that singing camp is a lot of fun, I hope I'll be able to come again."

"No problem, Annabeth, I can pick you up every night at 7:30. Is that ok?"

"That would be great, thanks. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Geez, ok Annabeth."

She closed the door. She might be the perfect person for me.

 **Author's Note- Hi people. Cut me slack because this is my first fanfic. See you when I think of something. Please leave reviews so I can make my story but and how you would like it. But I'll throw in some of my ideas too.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

Chapter 2

 **Rachel's P.O.V**.

Ugh, that Annabeth girl just waltzed in and sang a song. Now she's a part of camp.

Wow, you sound so good. Meh I sound so much better. I have pretty red hair and green eyes. She only has dumb honey blond hair and gray eyes. I bet she's dumb too, like her hair tells me.

I know I'm being stereotypical with the blond hair comment, but I bet it's true. Ok I'll admit my biggest secret to you. I have a crush on the captain of the Camp Half-blood Music Camp, Percy Jackson.

What if he's falling for that Annie girl, and not for me! Oh no, that CANNOT happen. Hmm...I got it. I'll act better than her. Yeah, then Percy will like me. Or I can convince Annabeth to go to the Roman Camp. That's perfect. (Insert evil laugh here)

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was home. Today was the best day of my life. I met Percy Jackson. He was handsome, funny, and kind. And the Music Camp, that was so much fun. I laid down on my bed, just thinking about what happened today.

I heard a knock on my door. "Mam, your mother wants to see you." My assistant, Sarah, said. "Ok, thanks Sarah."

I walked down the stairs to my mother's room.

"Annabeth, dear, is that you?"

"Yes mother, it's me,"

"Dear, I do not want to cause you pain, but this must happen."

"Mother, what must I do?"

"You have to marry the son of the owner of Ocean Inc.."

"What! Mother, an arranged marriage!"

"Yes sweetheart. I hope you forgive me. I truly am sorry, but this must happen for the sake of our business and theirs."

"Mother, I haven't even met this man! How am I supposed to know if I will like him?"

"Annabeth, listen, without our companies, many people will lose their jobs and possibly everything they worked for."

I had tears in my eyes. I didn't want to do this. What if he doesn't like me? This would be a loveless marriage. I wouldn't even end up with the boy I liked. I wanted to cry.

"Yes mother. I will do as you ask. For the sake of everyone else."

"Thank you, sweetheart, for doing this. I know it was a hard decision and you don't want this. Now go to bed, you looked tired."

"Yes mother."

I ran upstairs to my room. I sat on the bed and cried. I didn't want this. My life will be ruined. I will be living with someone who could care less about me, someone who doesn't love me.

Percy's POV

I walked to my room and changed into my pjs. Dad called me from the living room.

"Percy, come downstairs please."

"Coming Dad!"

When I got there, he pointed to the couch.

"Sit down. There is something I need to talk to you about, Percy."

"What is it dad?"

"Ok, Air Industries is pushing out Ocean Inc. and Athens Co. You have to marry the daughter of the owner of Athens Co."

"What! Dad, I haven't even met this person!"

"This marriage will make our companies stronger. Without us, many people will lose their jobs. Percy please."

I thought about it. It would be the right thing to do, but I don't want this to happen. What if I don't love the person I marry? She could be a horrible person and I would still marry her. I would marry the one person that might love me back, Annabeth Chase.

"Ok dad I'll do it, for the people's sake." I said sadly.

"Thank you, my son, this means so much to me."

I walked back up to my room. I felt so sad and hopeless. Nothing would ever cheer me up, except seeing Annabeth. She was the right person for me. I wish it was her I would marry.

I laid down on my bed and fell asleep because of exhaustion.

THE NEXT MORNING

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up remembering I was off today. I decided to go get Annabeth and go to camp. I ate my breakfast sadly, thinking about last night. I have to tell them. Maybe they could make me feel better.

I knew Rachel kinda liked me. Yeah, I'm an oblivious person, Thalia told me this.

She was sweet, but she wasn't the one for me. Kind of pretty, but i still like Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth. I didn't want to break the news to her. Maybe she liked me, maybe not. She's really pretty and nice and unique.

-LINE-BREAK-7:25 at night

I was waiting outside Annabeth's door, waiting to pick her up.

Five minutes later, she opened the door. Annabeth looked so unhappy and upset. Like she was close to tears. Well, she looked like she already was crying. I wanted to comfort her and tell her it was going to be ok, but I can't.

I finally got the courage to say,

"Annabeth, are you ok?"

"Percy, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You don't look fine to me."

"Stop bothering me. Let's just get to camp!"

"Ok fine. If you don't want to talk about its fine then."

We hopped in the car and I started driving.

Whoa, she just lashed out on me. She must be in a horrible mood. Should I tell her the news now. No, this would make her even unhappier. Ok silence it is.

-LINE-BREAK-One hour later

We got to camp. Everyone looked happy but sad at the same time. That does not make any sense, oh whatever. Annabeth ran into Thalia's arms.

You see, ever since I took her here, Thalia and Annabeth had become inseparable best friends.

We began recording more songs. I started singing "Rockabye" with Katie and Rachel. Rachel looked somewhat pleased that we were singing together. Clarisse and Conner were singing "Closer". Leo sang "Treat you better" but sounded really bad. No offense to him though. Annabeth sang "Chained to the rhythm". We all sounded pretty good.

Jason and Piper were recording us and adding special effects to make us sound better.

Oh no, I have to tell them. Ugh. Why does my life have to be so hard. No, I should wait, maybe until after the competition. They deserve to know, but this will worry them so much. We might lose the contest. As we sang these thoughts filled my head.

A little while later, Annabeth and I ran to my car and jumped in. I drove her home in silence.

We got to her doorstep and said goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Annabeth."

"Bye, Percy. Have a good night."

I drove back to my house. I found some pizza in the refrigerator and heated it up. Sitting at the dining table helped clear my thoughts. Maybe I did like Annabeth, but I would have to love whoever I have to marry.

That night, I went to bed thinking about Annabeth and wishing it was her I would marry.

 **Author's Note-Hi everyone! Yay chapter number two. So happy. Well this ones kinda sad because it's SO short, but you know please leave reviews so I could improve. Have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Hi. I really love this chapter but it's really short. If I messed up somewhere, please tell me in a review.**

 _Disclaimer: I really don't own anything :(_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I walked down the stairs to the living room, where my mother was waiting. There were some pancakes on the table. I sat down, grabbed a plate, and started eating.

"Good morning, Annabeth."

"Good morning, mother."

This was how our conversations were like. We'd say hi and just stop talking. Anyway, I was thinking about the singing contest. This must mean a lot to Camp Half-blood. They obviously enjoy music and shouldn't have it taken away from them. Then I hear my mother's voice coming from downstairs.

"Bye Annabeth! I'm going to work!"

"Ok! Bye mother! Have a good day!"

I started washing the dishes. Thank goodness I was off today. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to answer it. When I opened the door, Percy was standing there.

"Annabeth, do you want to go out."

Whoa, was he asking me out? Should I say yes or no? Um...

"Sure, Percy. Where do you have in mind?"

"We could go to my secret hideout."

"You have a secret hideout? Ok, cool. Let's go."

I followed Percy as he walked toward an old building. We climbed us the rusty ladders and sat on the very top of the building.

"Aren't you scared we're going to fall?"

"Nope. Not really. I just love the view."

"I guess it is really pretty."

"So what do you do at work?"

"I'm an architect. I design buildings and stuff like that."

"Oh, that's cool. I teach marine biology at a high school and I work at a and work at my dad's business, with like sales and stuff. For some reason, they're all based on fish."

I laughed. Percy was really funny and made me really happy. He was cute too. He also liked music. Like me! I guess I'm in love with him.

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth laughed. She was really cute when she laughed. I told her more stories about work, like the time the Stolls slapped me for missing practice. She also laughed at that.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Perce."

"I'm...uh...getting..."

It was so hard to get these words out. I truly loved Annabeth, but I didn't want to tell her this. It would break my heart. I wanted to cry. No, Percy. Crying is not the right thing to do.

"Hey, Percy, can I say something?"

Her voice took me away from my thoughts.

"Sure, Annabeth."

"I-i-i...h-h-have...t-to..."

She looked like she wanted to cry. She was at war with herself. I decided to speak.

"Annabeth, it's getting late. We should go to camp."

"Sure Percy,"

As soon as we buckled our seatbelts, Annabeth was wiping tears from her eyes. She saw me looking and looked away. We drove to camp in silence.

When we got to camp, everyone saw our unhappy faces. Thalia ran over to us and gave us a hug.

Now Thalia wasn't a hugger. Especially not to me. We must have looked really sad. Annabeth's eyes were red. So she was crying. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't appreciate it. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I hated seeing her like this, but I couldn't. The words were stuck in my mouth.

 **Rachel's POV**

Annabeth, the girl Percy likes, is crying. This is great. I turned to looked at Percy. He looked very sad, concerned, and distraught. I, on the other hand, was jumping for joys. He might not like her now!

I walked over to Percy, trying to look as pretty as possible.

"Hey Percy. Wanna go out later?"

"Sorry Rachel, I have to do something."

He walked away. I felt liked I had just been slapped across the face. Percy. Just. Rejected. Me! Oh my goodness! Why would he do that?

I looked at Annabeth again, but not with hate. She looked sad and unhappy. How could I have felt this way towards her. If Percy didn't like me, than he deserves to be with Annabeth. She hadn't done anything to me. I had a change of heart. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Rachel? W-w-what are you doing?" Annabeth was still crying, but there were less tears.

"I'm giving you a hug. What do you think?" I told her

"Thanks, Rachel." She smiled a bit.

"No problem, Annabeth."

After that we became pretty close friends. Not as close as her and Thalia, but still friends. We sat down and started talking.

"Hey Annabeth."

"What's up, Rachel."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Percy?"

"I-I-I...um..."

She looked nervous. She also looked kind of happy hearing his name.

"Well, Annabeth?"

"Um...ok, fine. I do like Percy."

A smile lit up my face.

"I can get you two together! Yay!"

"It's just...…"

Annabeth looked sad.

"Just what, Annabeth?"

"M-m-my m-m-mother m-m-made a-an a-a-arranged m-m-marriage b-between m-me and t-the s-son of t-the o-owner of O-O-Ocean I-I-Inc." she stammered.

Annabeth looked near tears. In fact, a few were streaming down her face.

"Oh, Annabeth!" I gave her a hug.

"Hey Rachel, Annabeth! Come downstairs we need you for singing!" Jason yelled from downstairs.

Annabeth wasn't such a bad person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- This chapter is depressingly short. Oh well I hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the story._

Chapter 4

 **Annabeth's POV.**

Rachel and I ran downstairs, to the music room, where everyone was waiting.

"Camp meeting! Today Camp Jupiter wants to see their competition at the park. We're going to be their competition. So let's practice! Jason, please announce the duets and trios." Percy yelled

"Sure, Perce, you don't have to yell. So we have for duets we have, Katie and Travis, Rachel and Leo, Thalia and Nico, Piper and I, Clarisse and Conner, and Percy and Annabeth. For trios we got, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia, Katie, Rachel, and Clarisse, Percy, me, and Nico, Leo, Travis and Conner. Then we'll do a group performance. So people, what songs?"

"We'll do 'Shape of You." Katie said.

"Rockabye." Leo said

"This is what you came for." Thalia replied.

"Love on the Brain." Piper answered.

"Ain't no mountain high enough" Conner said.

"Water under the bridge." I said.

"Ok, now the trios!" Jason shouted.

"Closer." Piper shouted.

"Paris." Rachel yelled.

"Can't stop the feeling." Nico exclaimed.

"Treat you better." Leo shouted.

"Now the group song. How about Dynamite." Jason asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Ok." Percy said.

Everyone else just nodded.

"Ok let's start practicing." Jason yelled. "Duets get together. We have to work extra hard!"

Everyone nodded and walked in their groups. Percy and I walked away together.

"So should we start practicing?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." I told him.

We sang our song. It sounded pretty good, if I do say so myself.

(Percy-Italics, Annabeth-bold, Both-underline)

 **If you're not the one for me**

 **Then come I can bring you to your knees**

 _If you're not the one for me_

 _Why do I hate the idea of being free_

 **And if I'm not the one for you**

 **You've gotta stop holding me the way you do**

 _Oh honey, if I'm not the one for you_

 _Why have we been through what we have been through_

 **It's so cold out here in your wilderness**

 **I want you to be my keeper**

 _But not if you are so reckless_

If you're gonna let me down

Let me down gently 

Don't pretend that you don't want me.

Our love ain't water under the bridge. 

We sang like that for hours. Our voice blended into one. I looked at the time. It was 7:00.

"Percy, its 7:00!"

"Yeah, so."

"I have to be home at 7:00!"

"Oh yeah, come on, let's go."

We ran to his car and got in. He drove to my house quickly. We got there within an hour.

"Hey Percy, did you have dinner?"

"No, why?"

"Come on. I'll make dinner."

"What about your mom?"

"She gets home around 10:00. It's fine."

"Ok, if you say so."

He came in and took off his shoes. I went to the kitchen and started making spaghetti. As I was making the spaghetti, Percy called me.

"Annabeth!"

"Yeah?"

"How do you use the tv?"

"Seriously, Percy?"

"Well, I'm a seaweed brain."

I went in the living room and showed him how to use the remote. I went back to the kitchen to finish. 15 minutes later, I finished the spaghetti. It was on one big plate with two forks on sides.

We sat down on opposite sides of the table. He took his fork in hand and I took mine. We twirled our forks into the spaghetti and picked up some. We started slurping up the food. One stand of spaghetti was really long. Percy and I were slurping it up at the same time. We leaned in closer and closer. Unknowingly, we both ended up with our lips on each other's. We pulled away and laughed.

Throughout the whole dinner, Percy was cracking jokes and making puns.

"I'm blessed from my head tomatoes to have dinner with you."

"Ha ha, very funny, Percy."

"See you tomorrow, Annabeth."

"See ya, Percy."

As he drove away, I sat on my bed, daydreaming of Percy. Oh, how much I love him.

 **Author's Note- Hi people, sorry I didn't write all the lyrics. I was being rushed. Did you catch the reason my cousin and I chose that song? Answer this question and you'll get a special shoutout from me! Also, a shoutout to my cousin for helping me pick the songs. Review please. See ya later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Hi people, please be happy. This chapter took me TWO DAYS. I guess this is my way of apologizing for the short chapters.**

 _Disclaimer-I don't only anything but the story._

Chapter 5

 **Percy's POV**

After my dinner with Annabeth. I went back home. I found my dad sitting on the couch. He was watching tv.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey Perce, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, just had dinner at a friend's place."

"Oh, cool. Hope you had fun."

"Yeah, we did. I going to go to bed now, goodnight dad."

"Night son."

I brushed my teeth and changed into my pjs. I climbed into bed. I sat there thinking about what happened. I kissed Annabeth. She kissed back. It was an accident, because of the spaghetti. Does she love me. Maybe not. Possibly. Hmm... I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and ran downstairs to have breakfast. I saw my father waiting there.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, Perce."

He was reading the daily newspaper while I was toasting bread for breakfast. I pulled out two plates and put the bread on them. I spread some butter on the bread.

After having breakfast, I drove to Annabeth's place to pick her up and take us to camp. As I was driving, I wondered who was the person I was going to marry. Will she be pretty. Maybe she would be nice. Hmm...

I reached her house and rang the doorbell. Annabeth said she was off today. The door opened. A beautiful smile greeted mine.

"Hi, Percy. We going to camp?"

"Yup, come on, let's go."

When we were in the car, I realized how much I liked being with her. I liked her sitting by my side and smiling. Her smile lit up my world.

We finally got to camp. As soon as we walked in, we found everyone looking very angry.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked.

"The Romans are challenging us to a sing-off in the park." Thalia said angrily.

"Ok, then let's go."

We hopped in our van and drove to the park. We found the Romans waiting there.

"So, is our so called competition here?" Octavian sneered.

"Yes, and we are going to kick your butts." I said.

The Romans started singing. We began singing too. At first, trying to outdo each other in volume and projection. Next, how good we sounded. Then, complicated songs we could sing. We both sounded pretty good. This made me hate them even more.

"See you, Greeks, at the competition." Octavian said.

"Later." I replied.

We walked away coolly. Our driver picked us up with his van. We drove back to Camp.

"Guys, they're good." Piper said.

"No kidding." said Nico angrily.

"Don't worry guys. We got this. Let's work hard to keep our home!" I pumped a fist in the air.

Everyone responded with cheers of "Yeah, we got this." to "Yay!" While we were drive back to camp, we talked about dance moves for the contest. We had to win.

Once we got back to camp, we began coordinating dances to our group song, 'Dynamite.'

(Girls-Bold, Boys-Italics, Both-Underline)

 _I came to dance, dance, dance, dance,_

 _I hit the floor_

 _'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans,_

 _I'm wearing all my favorite_

 _brands, brands, brands, brands_

 _Give me space for both my_

 _hands, hands_

 _You, you,_

' **Cause it goes on and on and on**

 **And it goes on and on and on**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes 

Saying a-yo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying a-yo

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gonna rock this club

We gonna go all night

We gonna light it up,

Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gonna light it up like its dynamite 

**I came to move, move, move, move**

 **Get out of the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew,**

 **I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do,**

 **Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do,**

 _'Cause it goes on and on and on_

 _And it goes on and on and on_

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes 

Saying a-yo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying a-yo

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gonna rock this club

We gonna go all night

We gonna light it up,

Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gonna light it up like its dynamite 

_I'm gonna take it all I,_

 _I'm gonna be the last one standing_

 **I run the whole night**

 **I'm gonna be the last one landing**

' _Cause I, I, believe it_

 **And I, I, I,**

 _I just want it all,_

 **I just want it all**

 _I'm gonna put my hands in the air,_

 **Hands in the air,**

 **Put your hands in the air,**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes 

Saying a-yo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying a-yo

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gonna rock this club

We gonna go all night

We gonna light it up,

Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gonna light it up like its dynamite 

We finished singing our song.

"Ok, guys that sounded great. We just need to add dances!" I shouted.

"Yeah let's go!" Everyone pumped a fist in the air.

We started our song with a sidestep from where we started to the right. Then back to where we started. Then as the rest of the boys and I sang, we would move forward. As the girls sang, we would move back. When we both sang, girls walk forward when we walk backward, then move backward while we moved forward. When we stopped singing as one, we would go to our original places. At the parts it says, 'I throw my hands up in the air sometimes' we would put our hands in the air and wave them around in a circle. When we sing, 'We gonna light it up like its dynamite' we would jump and pump our fists in the air. At, 'I told you once, now I told you twice' we would hold up one finger at 'one' and two fingers at 'twice' we held up two fingers.

We jumped on our private stage at camp. We started singing with our dance moves. The duets sang first. Then the trios. Finally the group song.

An hour later, I dropped Annabeth back at her house. Then I drove home. I was singing in my room. We have to win this. A little while later, I changed into my pjs and brushed my teeth. I laid down in bed and pulled the covers on top of me. I thought about the contest. Camp Half-blood is my home, our home. Annabeth. My heart soared whenever I thought of her. Then I realized, I was in love.

 **Author's Note-Hi. Okay, I just wanna thank my brilliant cousin for helping me write these chapters. Review please. I NEED IDEAS FOR MORE CHAPTERS! Thanks people. I also wanna thank King of Mustache for writing 'The Engagement and inspiring me**

 **-ButterflyWings123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Hello. I'm trying to make my chapters as long as possible but I couldn't thing of anything else to write. I promise I'll try to make them longer.**

 _Disclaimer- I wish I owned more than the story, but no._

Chapter 6

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was reading a book while I heard the doorbell ring.I opened the door and saw Percy.

He looked kind of nervous.

"Hey Annabeth. Wanna go out?"

He's. Asking. You. Out? What? What should I say?

"I...um...uh..." was my intelligent response.

Should I, should I not?

"I...I'd love to go out with you." I told him.

"Great." he smiled. I smiled back.

We walked outside. I took in the fresh, warm air. We started walking to the park. After a little while, we sat on a bench.

"So Annabeth, how's your family?" Percy asked nervously.

I hated that question. I scowled. Percy must saw my expression.

"Oh, sorry." he said regretfully.

I softened at his expression. He probably wouldn't have asked that if he knew I hated that question.

"No, Percy, it's ok, you deserve to know. My dad hated me. He didn't want me. He remarried. My stepmother was evil. She treated me like dirt. She didn't believe me on anything. To her, I was nothing. My dad didn't even care. He just ignored me. My mother came to visit. She saw how much pain I was in and took to her house to live. I have two stepbrothers. I miss them sometimes. "

"My family's like that too. My mom died when I was little. My stepbrother hated me because I was dad's favorite. My stepmother was nice though. My dad lives here for the sake of his business, so I live with him."

"I guess we both had horrible childhoods."

"Yeah...ooh look an ice cream truck!"

"Percy, you're so childish." I laughed.

"What? It's not my fault!"

He ran to the truck. I laughed again. He was so childish. I found this kind of endearing and adorable. I ran over to him. He was holding two chocolate ice creams.

"Do you want one?" he asked me.

"Sure, thanks Percy."

We walked back to the bench to eat our ice cream. I was licking my ice cream delicately while Percy stuffed his in his mouth. I laughed again.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"N-n-nothing..." I laughed again.

When Percy finished, his face was covered with ice cream. He looked like a mess. I grabbed a napkin and moved it towards his face. He smirked and started running away.

"Percy, get your butt back here!" I screamed.

"No can do, Annabeth!" he shouted back.

I started running after him. He was fast, but I was faster. Then Percy tripped on a rock and fell. I laughed. He flipped over so he was laying on his back. I gave him a hand to help him. Percy smirked and took my hand. Instead of taking it to pull himself up, he pulled me down.

"Percy! What'd you do that for?!"

"Look at the sky, Annabeth."

I flipped myself over and looked up. The clouds. They were beautiful. We laid there for an hour looking at the clouds.

"Percy, look! That looks like a fork!"

"No it's a trident."

"It's a fork."

"Trident."

"Ugh!"

"That one looks like a penguin."

"That's an owl."

"Penguin."

"Owl."

Two hours later, we got up. Percy tripped again. This time I tripped over him and landed on top on him. Our faces were inches apart. Gosh, I wanna kiss him.

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth tripped and fell on top of me. I want to kiss her. Our faces were inches away. I leaned my face in. She did do. Our lips met and worked simultaneously. After a few seconds, we pulled away. Annabeth was blushing. I probably was too. In the dim light, I could see how beautiful she truly was. Her honey-blond hair blew in the wind. Her gray eyes sparkled. Her smile was even more gorgeous.

"Hey Annabeth, you look as beautiful as the sky."

She smiled. "Stop being so cheesy, Percy."

"Well, its true."

We started walking. We were holding hands. Is this what's dating like? It feels wonderful. I as I walked Annabeth home, we talked about what we do when we're not at Camp. Annabeth told stories about her coworkers and I made puns and cheesy jokes.

When we reached her doorstep, we said bye.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Annabeth."

"Sweet dreams, my darling Percy."

I smiled at her. She smiled back. I want to kiss her again so badly, but I restrained myself.

As I was walking away, I began daydreaming about Annabeth. The way her eyes sparkled. The way her blond hair fell to her shoulders. The way she smiled. Her smile made my day. The way she teases me. The way she sang. How kind she was.

I reached my house without knowing it. When I opened the door, I saw my dad sitting on the couch. Then he saw my expression.

"Well, someone's happy today, Percy." he said with a smile.

I said nothing. I just smiled.

"Percy, you should go to bed now, it's getting late. By the way, where were you?"

"Dad, I was at the park, having the best day ever."

He smiled and nodded. I ran upstairs to my room the change into my pjs. I brushed my teeth. As I sat in bed, I thought about Annabeth. Then I remembered, I was supposed to marry some other girl. No, I will not marry her if I can help it. I will only love my one true girl, Annabeth.

 **Annabeth's POV**

After Percy dropped me off, I opened my door to find my mother reading a book.

"Hi mother."

"Oh, hello, Annabeth. I made something to eat for dinner."

"Thanks, mom. You're the best."

"No problem, sweetheart."

I sat down at the table and ate the spaghetti my mother made. I immediately thought of Percy. The way his sea-green eyes lit up. His soft raven-black hair. The way he laughed and made jokes.

"Annabeth, where were you?" My mother's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"I was at the park with my friend." I told her.

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"Yes we did mother."

"Annabeth, dear, it's getting late. Go upstairs and to bed."

"Ok, goodnight mother."

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

I ran upstairs and changed into my pjs. Then I brushed my teeth. I sat on my bed and thought about Percy. Then I remembered, I was going to have to marry someone else. No, I would never love whoever I was going to marry. I will only love one person, Percy Jackson.

 **Author's Note-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Would you mind writing reviews? I just wanna know people are reading my stories. You don't have to put you name and just write anonymous. Thanks. Oh yeah, guys check out 'Our Last Kiss' by yours truly. I know it's really sad, but want to hear what you think about it.**

 **-ButterflyWings123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- Hi. This chapter is form someone else's POV. Yay**

 _Disclaime-I don't own anything but the story_

Chapter 7

 **Piper's POV**

I woke up this morning to hear birds singing. The singing was so lovely and happy. It reminded me of Camp. I changed into regular clothes and ran downstairs to have breakfast. My mother already started cooking.

"Morning Piper, dear, did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Here I made some pancakes."

"Awesome. Thanks mom."

"Your welcome, sweetie."

We ate breakfast and talked about what we did yesterday.

"Piper, darling, you should be getting to Camp."

"Ok. Bye mom, thanks."

"Love you Piper!"

I ran to camp to find Jason opening the door. I caught up to him.

"Hi Jason!" I shouted.

"Hey, Piper."

I got to where he was standing.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Would you mind helping me set up the music stuff?"

"No problem Jason."

We walked inside and I started turning on the microphones while jason tuned the instruments. I have a crush on Jason. His blond hair, electrifying blue eyes, same as his sister. He was just perfect.

An hour later, Percy and Annabeth walked in. They were obviously in love. The way they looked at each other. Would Jason ever look at me like that? Everyone else came in a little while later. We all greeted one another and gave out hugs.

Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled to himself. He was obviously very happy to be doing a duet with her. Annabeth was chatting with Thalia and wasn't paying attention to his smile. I immediately got jealous. Jason wouldn't look at me like that.

"Ok, everyone let's practice the duets!" Percy yelled.

"Ok!" everyone shouted.

I followed Jason to our practice room. To him we were just friends. To me we were so much more. My mom was obsessed with romance. She make it her mission to find out who I liked. Thank goodness she doesn't know.

We started singing our song, "Love on the Brain." Jason was turning on the mic. I was watching him, he looked so head-strong and handsome.

"Ok, Pipes. Let's start."

"Huh? Ok right." I blushed.

(Piper-Bold, Jason-Italics, Both-Underline)

 **And you got me like oh,**

 **What you want from me,** _What you want from me_

 _I tried to buy your pretty heart,_

 _But the price too high_

 **Baby, you got me like oh,**

 **You love when I fall apart,** _fall apart_

 _So you can put me together,_

 _And throw me against the wall_

 **Baby, you got me like ah, woo, ah**

 **Don't you stop loving me,** _loving me_

 **Don't quit loving me,** _loving me_

 **Just start loving me,** _loving me_

 **Ooh**

 _And babe, I'm fist-fighting with fire_

 _Just to get close to you_

 _Can we burn something babe_

 **And I run for miles just to get a taste**

Must be love on the brain, 

That's got me feeling this way, feeling this way

It beats me black and blue,

But it hates me so good that I can't get enough

Must be love on the brain

It keeps cursing my name, cursing my name

No matter what I do, 

I'm no good without you 

And I can't get enough 

Must be love on the brain 

_Then you keep loving me_

 _Just love me, yeah,_ **just love me**

 **All you need to do is love me, yeah**

 _Got me like ah-ah-ah-ow_

 **I'm tired of being played like a violin**

 _What do I gotta do to get in your heart_

 **Baby like ah, woo, ah**

 **Don't you stop loving me,** _loving me_

 **Don't quit loving me,** _loving me_

 **Just start loving me,** loving me

 **Ooh**

 _And babe, I'm fist-fighting with fire_

 _Just to get close to you_

 _Can we burn something, babe_

 **And I run for miles just to get a taste**

Must be love on the brain, 

That's got me feeling this way, feeling this way

It beats me black and blue,

But it hates me so good that I can't get enough

Must be love on the brain

It keeps cursing my name, cursing my name

No matter what I do, 

I'm no good without you 

And I can't get enough 

Must be love on the brain 

"Wow Pipes! You sound great!"

"Thanks Jason, you too!"

"Hey Piper. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Jason, anything."

"I-I-I um l-l-like y-y-you. W-will y-you b-be m-my g-g-girlfriend?"

I was shocked.

"Yes Jason! Yes!"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. We were all I hoped to be. Today was the best day ever.

Three hours later, I started walking home. When I opened my door, my mother was sitting on the couch and reading a gossip magazine.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, hello Piper. How was your day sweetheart?"

"Great mom."

"Someone looks happy today."

"I had the best day ever."

"Care to tell me?"

I told her about my day and jason and I dating. She got super excited about the 'dating' part.

"My little girl's all grown up!"

"Mom, I'm still here!"

"Your first boyfriend!"

"Ok, goodnight mom."

"Night sweetheart."

I ran upstairs and changed into my pjs. I slid into bed and thought about Jason. I hope our love could be like Percy and Annabeth's.

 **Author's Note- Hello I hope you liked this chapter. Leave reviews please! You're all the best**

 **-ButterflyWings123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- Honestly, I love this chapter. It's so romantic. I hope you like it**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot._

Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

Today we were throwing a party at camp for Katie's birthday. The rest of the girls and I were running around, putting up decorations.

"Thalia, do you have any streamers?" I shouted.

"Nope, Rachel might!" she replied.

"Yeah I have them!" Rachel yelled.

"Great." I said.

"Piper, how the cake?" I asked.

"Fine, but I need help!" Piper yelled.

"Ok, I'm coming! Thalia, Clarisse, and Rachel, finish the decorations. I'm helping Piper."

"Sure, Annabeth." They responded.

I burst through the kitchen doors. Piper was frosting, but one layer was in the oven and almost done.

"Piper, go get the cake. I'll frost."

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem."

Piper ran to the oven. I grabbed a butter knife and grabbed a bunch load of frosting. I smeared it all over the cake as neatly as possible. The frosting was green, like grass, Katie's favorite color. Piper came over the me running. She held a plain cake and dropped it in top of the one I finished.

"Come on Annabeth. Frost that while I make the fondant flowers."

"Sure Piper."

I was frosting the top layer and different color, more of a forest green. Piper busied herself by making the fondant flowers. I finished before she and ran to help her.

When we finished, we had more than 20 flowers. Piper and I stuck then in random places on the cake. It looked beautiful.

We came out of the kitchen with flour all over us.

"What happened to you guys?" Thalia questioned.

"Baking." Piper said.

The boys came in. They carried bags full on gifts. They laid them on the table that was set up. The living room looked great. Streamers hung by the window. A banner on the wall. Two tables decorated with balloons. There was confetti everywhere. Rachel ran out the door to get Katie. We all hid in random places. I hid next to the door. Travis hit the light switch.

The door creaked open a little bit. 3, 2, 1. Then the door opened fully.

"Surprise!" We all jumped out from our hiding spots.

Katie's smile was wider than I'd ever seen her. She was wearing a bright green dress that went down to her knees. She wore no makeup, but looked stunning.

"Wow! You guys remembered!" Katie said in amazement.

"How could we forget?" Leo asked her.

We all laughed. Leo turned on the radio. Everyone started dancing. Leo and Percy were trying to sing, but were horribly out of tune. We all laughed again. Jason and Piper were sitting down talking.

Finally, it was time to blow the cake. Piper and I led Katie to the table, where her cake was sitting. We all sang.

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday, dear Katie,_

 _Happy birthday to you_

Katie blew out her candles. She was 16 today. We all danced, sang, and laughed some more. We led Katie to the gifts table. She picked up the first present she saw and opened it.

"It's a stuffed butterfly!." Butterflies were her favorite.

She opened more gifts. From one of the boys, she got a singing flower. We all a laughed at that.

Once Katie finished opening her presents, Percy walked up to me.

"Hey Annabeth, wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure, let me just change." I told him.

"Ok."

We changed into our swimsuits and ran to the beach. Percy lifted me up and threw me into the water. He jumped in after me. We laughed and swam in the salty water. It's didn't seem to bother Percy. When the water was getting cold, I ran to the shore. Percy followed me. We sat there looking at the beautiful sunset. The sun touched the water and turned many different colors. It was marvelous.

Percy sat in front of me. He had a guitar with him. He started playing a tune and singing.

 _Wise men say_

 _only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

"Annabeth, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was supposed to get married to someone else. How could I say no to him.

"Yes Percy!" I leaned over and kissed him. We sat down and watched the sunset and it beautiful colors. When the sun sank into the night, the stars came out.

"Look Percy, the stars."

They were beautiful, and sparkled like diamonds. We laid on the sand, looking at the stars.

An hour later, Percy sat up, looked down at me and kissed me. I kissed him back. We were so happy in that moment. He got up took a hold of my hand and we walked back to Camp. Everyone else was snickering at us. I smiled.

Percy drove me home after the party. He dropped me off at the door and gave me a goodnight kiss. I walked inside. As usual, mother wasn't here. I ran to my room, changed into my pjs and slid into bed. As I laid there, I thought about Percy. He was now my boyfriend, we are now dating. Today was the happiest day of my life. I could envision a future for us. I want our future to be exactly like that, happy and fun.

I love you, Percy.

 **Author's Note-This chapter was so sweet. Please review.**

 **-ButterflyWings123**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note- This chapter is more about the competition than romance, but there's a really sweet part. Oh, well I hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer- i don't own anything but the story_

Chapter 9

 **Percy's POV**

Today was the day of the competition. We would be versing the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter. They wanted our music supplies, we would defend it.

I woke up this morning to the sunshine. The birds sang and flowers bloomed. Today was a beautiful day. Just like Annabeth. I loved Annabeth. She was kind, beautiful, independent, passionate. Wish I don't have to marry some daughter of the owner of Athens Co.

I ran down to have breakfast. There were waffles on the table. A note was attached. It said

Dear Percy, sorry I couldn't see you at breakfast. I had something to do for the business. Hope you like the waffles.

Love, Dad

I sat down and tried the waffles. They were awesome. So fluffy and light. Mm. I have to go to Camp.

I got in my car and drove to Annabeth's house to pick her up. I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, she opened it.

"Hi Annabeth."

"Morning Percy."

We ran to the car and jumped in. I drove to camp really fast. Jason and Piper were waiting for us and they were holding hands. They finally found love.

"Morning guys." Piper said.

"Hey, Piper. " Annabeth replied.

We walked inside and started setting up the music equipment. Today was the competition. We started practicing the group song with the dance moves. We sang loud and proud. As we were practicing, the others came in. We all sang. Jason ran to the controls to record us.

"Great job guys! We sounded great." Jason yelled.

We were ready for the competition. The competition was being held at the old titans' base, Mount Orthys. The titans tried to dethrone the Olympians but failed. We went to the airport and got on our plane. We all slept on the plane.

Five hours later, we landed. As we grabbed our suitcases, I saw Apollo, Artemis, and Demeter leaving the plane. We all got off and took two taxis to Mount Orthys.

The Romans were waiting there. After the Titans' War, this base became a performing hall. The seats were filled with people watching us. I saw a few 'Percabeth Forever' signs. I guess that video of us singing did spread worldwide. I blushed. I looked at Annabeth. She was blushing too. We were holding hands.

Apollo, one of the judges, got on stage and announced that Camp Jupiter would go first, since they were first to arrive.

The Romans got up on stage and sang their song- 24K Magic by Bruno Mars. They danced and sang proudly. Apollo raised his sign.

"Nine!" Apollo shouted.

"Ten!" Artemis yelled.

"Ten!" Demeter exclaimed.

It was our turn to sing. We got on stage and sang our song with our dance moves.

(Girls-Bold, Boys-Italics, Both-Underline)

 _I came to dance, dance, dance, dance,_

 _I hit the floor_

 _'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans,_

 _I'm wearing all my favorite_

 _brands, brands, brands, brands_

 _Give me space for both my_

 _hands, hands_

 _You, you,_

' **Cause it goes on and on and on**

 **And it goes on and on and on**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes 

Saying a-yo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying a-yo

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gonna rock this club

We gonna go all night

We gonna light it up,

Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gonna light it up like its dynamite 

**I came to move, move, move, move**

 **Get out of the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew,**

 **I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do,**

 **Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do,**

' _Cause it goes on and on and on_

 _And it goes on and on and on_

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes 

Saying a-yo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying a-yo

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gonna rock this club

We gonna go all night

We gonna light it up,

Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gonna light it up like its dynamite 

_I'm gonna take it all I,_

 _I'm gonna be the last one standing_

 **I run the whole night**

 **I'm gonna be the last one landing**

' _Cause I, I, believe it_

 **And I, I, I,**

 _I just want it all,_

 **I just want it all**

 _I'm gonna put my hands in the air,_

 **Hands in the air,**

 **Put your hands in the air,**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes 

Saying a-yo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying a-yo

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gonna rock this club

We gonna go all night

We gonna light it up,

Like its dynamite

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gonna light it up like its dynamite! 

Apollo raised his sign.

"Ten!"

Demeter

"Ten!"

Artemis

"Nine!"

Apollo and Demeter looked at her.

"What? I didn't like the dance!" She shouted.

My shoulders slumped. We were in a tie. Camp Jupiter could win.

"I know! The crowd will decide! Groups sing one more song! Whoever the crowd cheers most for wins!" Apollo declared.

The crowd screamed, "Yay!"

Camp Jupiter went first they sang a song from the movie 'Moana', 'How far I'll go.'

The crowded shouted and screamed. It rated an 95 on the scream-o-meter.

It was our turn. Jason and I were planning on this tribute afterwards, but we didn't have any other songs. We grabbed our guitars and started playing. Jason and I sang.

 _Wise men say_

 _only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

Annabeth and Piper recognized the song. They stepped up and sang.

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

Thalia and Nico joined in.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

Katie, Travis, and Rachel stepped up.

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

Clarisse, Conner and Leo joined.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

As we were singing, the crowd was swaying. All we had were our guitars and voices, but we were able to move the crowd. Apollo, Artemis, and Demeter were swaying too. The crowd shrieked, screamed and cheered. The scream-o-meter rated it a 100. I was beaming. Suddenly, Artemis got up.

"I change my vote...to a ten!"

We all jumped and hugged each other. Jason and I grabbed our girlfriends' hand and stepped to the front. Annabeth turned to me and I kissed her. The crowd cheered. Jason and Piper did the same. We all smiled, called the rest to the front, grabbed hands, and took a bow. Today was the best.

Annabeth's POV

Today was the best day ever. I wish I could marry my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. He was so funny, handsome, and perfect. Not some son of the owner of Ocean Inc.

He dropped me off at my house, kissed me and left. Mother wasn't home, as usual. I ate some leftover food for yesterday. Then I ran upstairs. I changed into my pjs and laid in bed. Is that any way I don't have to marry someone I don't love. My one true love is Percy Jackson. He was better than whoever I would marry.

 **Author's Note-** **Hello. I'm hoping you're having a great day. As answer to** Swagasaurus Rex's **question, I don't want to reveal that yet because it's the ending. The climax. The part that brings the story together at the end. I'm really sorry but I can't tell you guys yet or I would be a horrible person and spoil it! Guys, thank my awesome cousin for the music. She thought of most of it. Shoutouts to you cuz! :) I also want to dedicate a shoutout to my friend, Maddie. Her account is Yewaty. I'm sure she would love more followers. Have awesome day!**

 **-ButterflyWings123, or Abby for all of you who know me personally.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note- Hi, I love this chapter. Why? Well I'm not ruining the surprise now! Hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the story. Oh yeah and I made up Chefs Place._

Chapter 10

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up and remembered that we won the competition. Yay! We kept our Camp. Annabeth was my girlfriend. I smiled. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth.

I ran downstairs with a grin on my face. My father was sitting at the table. Two plates filled with bacon, eggs, and pancakes sat in front of him. I sat down at the table.

"Morning dad!" I said happily.

"Morning Percy. Well someone looks happy today." He said as he looked at my face.

"Did you win the competition?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said, still smiling.

"You better get to Camp to celebrate."

"Ok, bye dad!"

I raced to the door.

"Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"You have a date with your fiancé at 8:00"

This news dampened my mood.

"Uh...Ok! Bye!"

I ran out the door and into my car. I have a date with my fiancé, great. Someone I don't want to meet. I started the car and drove to Annabeth's house to pick her up.

I knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Annabeth."

"Hi Percy."

We went to the car and drove to camp. She was silent. When we got to camp, everyone greeted us with hugs. They all looked happy and joyful.

"Guys come on! The party's just starting!" Leo shouted.

Everyone ran inside and Leo turned in the radio. We all started dancing. The newest songs were playing like 'Shape of You' and 'This is what you came for'.

Then a slow song started playing. Leo was about to turn it off, but I told him not to.

"Leo, wait." I turned to Annabeth, I bowed and held out my hand, "A dance, my lady?"

She smiled and took my hand. We brought ourselves into a dancing position. Her hand on my shoulder, mine on her waist. We began slow-dancing. Our feet traced a box. Annabeth was a skilled and graceful dancer. Jason and Piper also started dancing. Everyone else formed couples to dance.

Annabeth and I danced a waltz for a little while. Then I twirled her and dropped her for a dip.

"Well, you're quite the dancer." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"I guess I am." I told her.

I pulled her into her upright position and kissed her. Everyone was watching us. They smiled and smirked. We slow-dance for half an hour. Then, Leo turned on the karaoke machine.

"Let's do what we do best, singing!" He shouted.

We all ran to the karaoke machine and picked songs to sing. Before I knew it, it was 7:45.

"Oh no! It's 7:45." I said.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"We gotta go."

"Why..." she checked her watch, "I have to be somewhere!"

"Yeah, so do I. Let's go."

We said bye to everyone and ran to the car. I drove really fast to Annabeth's house and gave her a quick kiss. I drove back to my house. When I opened my door, my dad was wearing a tuxedo.

"Hey son, better go change. I left the clothes on your bed!"

"Ok, thanks dad."

I ran upstairs and changed into the tuxedo. Then I brushed my hair and teeth. I looked in the mirror. I actually looked ok. I ran back downstairs. Dad and I went to the car and hopped in. We stopped by Demeter's Flower Shop to buy a few roses for my fiancé.

I parked in front of a fancy restaurant, called Chef's Place. It had Italian food. Dad got a reserved table for dad, my fiancé, her mom, and me. I sat down. Dad sat across from me.

Then five minutes later, a dark haired lady walked in. She sat down next to my father. She had gray eyes, like Annabeth. Then, a figure walked in behind her. I could tell it was a girl. She had long curly blond hair. The hat she was wearing covered her face. She sat down next to me and took off her hat. It was...Annabeth?! Her gray eyes were twinkling as usual, but looked surprised.

Her blond hair tumbled down her back. Her mouth was shaped in a perfect o in shock.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

Our parents sat there, laughing

"You didn't tell him?" Athena said, giggling.

Poseidon was chuckling.

"What? I was supposed to marry the daughter of the owner of Athens Co.!" I exclaimed.

"I am the owner of Athens Co. and Annabeth is my daughter." Athena replied.

"I'm supposed to marry the owner of Ocean Inc.'s son!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm the owner of Ocean Inc. and Percy's my son." Poseidon explained.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. We were both shocked but very happy.

"I hope you guys can learn to love each other." Poseidon said.

"Don't worry, we will." I answered.

"How do you know?" Athena asked.

"We've been dating for a little while now." Annabeth told her.

"What!" Poseidon and Athena said at the same time.

"Yeah, we've been dating." I explained.

Athena and Poseidon looked at each other. Then Athena turned to us.

"At least, we know you'll be happy." She said.

We both nodded. Then a waiter came by. We all ordered spaghetti. Annabeth and I started giggling.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"N-n-nothing." I said while laughing.

We all finished our food and payed the check. I kissed Annabeth goodbye. Then dad and I ran back to the car. We jumped in.

"Well, are yo happy to find out you're marrying Annabeth?" he asked.

I nodded. We drove back home. I ran upstairs to change into my pjs. I wished dad a goodnight and slid into bed. Annabeth was perfect. Her honey-blond hair. Her sparkling gray eyes. Her perfect pink lips. She would look stunning in her wedding dress. We would say our vows and kiss. Then we would be husband and wife. We would have a family together. Then I fell asleep.

 **Author's Note- This chapter was so cute. I really hope you liked it. Shoutouts to my cuz and friends for helping me with this story. Have an awesome day!**

 **-Abby**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- I was so looking forward to this chapter! I hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer-I dont own any but the story and the song Percy and Annabeth wrote_

Chapter 11

 **Annabeth's POV**

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Jason was able to book our first concert ever, after the competition. People wanted to hear us sing. We're going to practice for the concert in Madison Square Garden.

I ran downstairs to have breakfast. My mother was sitting at the table, with some French toast in front of her. She was getting ready for work.

"Morning mother."

"Morning Annabeth. I made some French toast for breakfast."

"Ok, thanks mother."

I grabbed a fork, sat down, and started eating.

"Bye Annabeth!"

"Bye mother."

She left. I grabbed the book I was reading yesterday and flipped to the page I was on.

One hour later, the doorbell rang. I immediately knew who it was, Percy. I ran to open the door. There he was.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hi Percy."

"Let's get going."

"Ok."

We ran to the car and hopped in. Percy started driving to camp. We were so happy, because of last night's news. Percy and I were destined to marry. Not only because we loved each other, we would help the economy through this marriage.

As soon as we got out of the car, the others called us over. Percy and I ran to them. We were greeted with hugs. Jason called a meeting.

"Hey guys! Meeting!" he shouted.

We all ran inside and sat on the couches. Jason was telling us about the concert we'll be singing at.

"Since our concert is at Madison Square Garden, it's a huge space. We might to shout to be heard. There will be microphones so we have to be loud, but not shout. We should discuss songs and dances. Anyone got an idea?" Jason asked.

Travis raised his hand, "We could do the chicken dance!" he said.

"Oh yeah man!" Leo joined in.

The two boys were dancing and singing so off-key, that it made us laugh. We were all laughing so hard, my stomach hurt. They finished their dance.

"Any other ideas?" Jason asked again.

"How about 'Chained to the rhythm'?" Piper asked.

"Ok that's one." Jason told the group.

I suddenly had an idea. We could write our own songs!

"Guys, let's write our own songs!" I said.

"Annabeth, that's brilliant!" Percy exclaimed and kissed me.

Everyone else nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's do it!"

"Ok, let's get to work. Well have two people writing these songs. The same two that were assigned a duet together." Jason said.

"Yay!" everyone yelled.

Percy and I ran to the room we practiced in. We came up with some lyrics.

 _We walked through the storm together._

 _I won't leave you ever._

 _You've helped me grow strong_

 _Make me feel like I belong._

 _I'm falling in love with you._

 _Our hope for us is true_

 _We've been through so much together_

 _I'll be by your side forever._

 _All I need is you._

 _I will never be blue._

 _The clouds will part._

 _I'll hold in my heart._

 _I'm falling in love with you._

 _Our hope for us is true_

 _We've been through so much together_

 _I'll be by your side forever._

 _You're the one for me_

 _My destiny_

 _When you hold me in your arms and kiss me_

 _I know_

 _I'm falling in love with you._

 _Our hope for us is true_

 _We've been through so much together_

 _I'll be by your side forever._

 _Oh, I'm falling in love with you._

 _Our hope for us is true_

 _We've been through so much together_

 _I'll be by your side forever._

 _Falling in love_

 _Just falling_

 _For you._

 _I'll be by your side forever_

That song was perfect. It described me, and us. We walked out and showed our song to everyone. It was perfect. They loved it. Then, Percy came over to me.

"Annabeth, let's go on a picnic."

"Sure Percy, where?"

"I'll take you there."

I follow Percy. We ran towards the beach. He set up a picnic in the sand. I gasped.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes! I love it. It's perfect." I said.

We sat down and ate the blue cupcake he brought with our fingers. He leaned over and kissed me. His guitar was in his hands. Then, it hit me. This was where he asked me to be her girlfriend. I smiled. Percy played and began singing my favorite song.

 _Wise men say_

 _only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

When he finished, I was standing up. He got down on one knee. My eyes were filling with tears of joy. He grabbed my hand.

"Annabeth, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you. When I heard your voice, I fell in love. So now," Percy took out a small box, "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes. A thousand yeses!" I kissed him.

He slid the ring on my finger. We ran back to Camp. When everyone asked why we looked so happy, I showed them my left hand. They all gasped and hugged Percy and I.

"Great job, Perce. You finally found the courage." the boys said.

"Annabeth! I'm so happy for you!" all the girls shrieked. Expect Clarisse. She patted me on the back. Which, coming from her, was a huge gesture.

Percy drove me home that night and kissed me. I ran upstairs and changed into my pjs. I sat on my bed, staring at my ring. I was going to marry, Percy Jackson, the love of my life.

 **Author's Note- I LOVED this chapter. So sweet and romantic. 3 In Ch. 4, do you remember Percy and Annabeth's duet? If you can answer why my cousin and I chose the song, then you get a special shoutout. Leave reviews to answer the question! Love you all!**

 **-Abby**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- Hi, I love this chapter. Why? Well I'm not ruining the surprise now! Hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the story. Oh yeah and I made up Chefs Place._

Chapter 10

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up and remembered that we won the competition. Yay! We kept our Camp. Annabeth was my girlfriend. I smiled. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth.

I ran downstairs with a grin on my face. My father was sitting at the table. Two plates filled with bacon, eggs, and pancakes sat in front of him. I sat down at the table.

"Morning dad!" I said happily.

"Morning Percy. Well someone looks happy today." He said as he looked at my face.

"Did you win the competition?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said, still smiling.

"You better get to Camp to celebrate."

"Ok, bye dad!"

I raced to the door.

"Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"You have a date with your fiancé at 8:00"

This news dampened my mood.

"Uh...Ok! Bye!"

I ran out the door and into my car. I have a date with my fiancé, great. Someone I don't want to meet. I started the car and drove to Annabeth's house to pick her up.

I knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Annabeth."

"Hi Percy."

We went to the car and drove to camp. She was silent. When we got to camp, everyone greeted us with hugs. They all looked happy and joyful.

"Guys come on! The party's just starting!" Leo shouted.

Everyone ran inside and Leo turned in the radio. We all started dancing. The newest songs were playing like 'Shape of You' and 'This is what you came for'.

Then a slow song started playing. Leo was about to turn it off, but I told him not to.

"Leo, wait." I turned to Annabeth, I bowed and held out my hand, "A dance, my lady?"

She smiled and took my hand. We brought ourselves into a dancing position. Her hand on my shoulder, mine on her waist. We began slow-dancing. Our feet traced a box. Annabeth was a skilled and graceful dancer. Jason and Piper also started dancing. Everyone else formed couples to dance.

Annabeth and I danced a waltz for a little while. Then I twirled her and dropped her for a dip.

"Well, you're quite the dancer." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"I guess I am." I told her.

I pulled her into her upright position and kissed her. Everyone was watching us. They smiled and smirked. We slow-dance for half an hour. Then, Leo turned on the karaoke machine.

"Let's do what we do best, singing!" He shouted.

We all ran to the karaoke machine and picked songs to sing. Before I knew it, it was 7:45.

"Oh no! It's 7:45." I said.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"We gotta go."

"Why..." she checked her watch, "I have to be somewhere!"

"Yeah, so do I. Let's go."

We said bye to everyone and ran to the car. I drove really fast to Annabeth's house and gave her a quick kiss. I drove back to my house. When I opened my door, my dad was wearing a tuxedo.

"Hey son, better go change. I left the clothes on your bed!"

"Ok, thanks dad."

I ran upstairs and changed into the tuxedo. Then I brushed my hair and teeth. I looked in the mirror. I actually looked ok. I ran back downstairs. Dad and I went to the car and hopped in. We stopped by Demeter's Flower Shop to buy a few roses for my fiancé.

I parked in front of a fancy restaurant, called Chef's Place. It had Italian food. Dad got a reserved table for dad, my fiancé, her mom, and me. I sat down. Dad sat across from me.

Then five minutes later, a dark haired lady walked in. She sat down next to my father. She had gray eyes, like Annabeth. Then, a figure walked in behind her. I could tell it was a girl. She had long curly blond hair. The hat she was wearing covered her face. She sat down next to me and took off her hat. It was...Annabeth?! Her gray eyes were twinkling as usual, but looked surprised.

Her blond hair tumbled down her back. Her mouth was shaped in a perfect o in shock.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

Our parents sat there, laughing

"You didn't tell him?" Athena said, giggling.

Poseidon was chuckling.

"What? I was supposed to marry the daughter of the owner of Athens Co.!" I exclaimed.

"I am the owner of Athens Co. and Annabeth is my daughter." Athena replied.

"I'm supposed to marry the owner of Ocean Inc.'s son!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm the owner of Ocean Inc. and Percy's my son." Poseidon explained.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. We were both shocked but very happy.

"I hope you guys can learn to love each other." Poseidon said.

"Don't worry, we will." I answered.

"How do you know?" Athena asked.

"We've been dating for a little while now." Annabeth told her.

"What!" Poseidon and Athena said at the same time.

"Yeah, we've been dating." I explained.

Athena and Poseidon looked at each other. Then Athena turned to us.

"At least, we know you'll be happy." She said.

We both nodded. Then a waiter came by. We all ordered spaghetti. Annabeth and I started giggling.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"N-n-nothing." I said while laughing.

We all finished our food and payed the check. I kissed Annabeth goodbye. Then dad and I ran back to the car. We jumped in.

"Well, are yo happy to find out you're marrying Annabeth?" he asked.

I nodded. We drove back home. I ran upstairs to change into my pjs. I wished dad a goodnight and slid into bed. Annabeth was perfect. Her honey-blond hair. Her sparkling gray eyes. Her perfect pink lips. She would look stunning in her wedding dress. We would say our vows and kiss. Then we would be husband and wife. We would have a family together. Then I fell asleep.

 **Author's Note- This chapter was so cute. I really hope you liked it. Shoutouts to my cuz and friends for helping me with this story. Have an awesome day!**

 **-Abby**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- I know you guys what me to take another chapter for them just to plan anything, but i pinkie promised that this chapter would be the wedding. I'll just do a flashback, ok? I've waited so long for this chapter. Finally! Hope you enjoy it. (Btw Chapter 12 was new. In chapter 10 they find out they're marrying each other)**

 _I don't own anything but the story_

Chapter 13

Two months later...(concert hasn't happened yet)

Annabeth's POV

Today was my wedding day. Well, Percy and mine's, but still. I was excited. The girls and I went shopping to find a dress. We decided on a slim light gray dress that fit my body shape. It had silky sleeves that went to my shoulders, a v-neck, a few sparkles here and there, and a simple train.

I walked downstairs to have breakfast. My mother wasn't there. She left extra early so she could make it to the wedding. I ate my breakfast, cereal. Percy came by to bring me to Camp.

We were going to have a beach wedding, since Camp was next to a beach, we decided to have there. Percy was at the door. I walked to open it.

"Hey. Morning Percy."

"Morning, my lovely fiancé."

I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"You're so cheesy."

"That's me."

I sighed. He was so lovable and sweet.

"Well, better get us to Camp, because we gotta get ready!"

He laughed.

"Sure, Annabeth."

We kissed, then smiled. Percy took me to his car and we drove to camp. I was so excited.

When we got there, Piper and the girls dragged me to their room. Rachel gave me my dress and shoved me into the bathroom. I put on the dress. We were going to attach the train later. When I came out, Piper's mom, Aphrodite, sat me down in a chair and did my hair. (A/N ha ha, that rhymes!) When they finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked perfect. My hair had a small bun, and the rest of the hair was down. I wore little makeup, just a light gray eyeshadow, a bit of blush and some pink lipstick.

The rest of the girls looked at me, with open mouths. Piper was smiling.

"You look great!" She said.

"Thanks." I blushed.

My dad even made it. So did my brothers. I smiled. Dad walked over to me and smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"My baby girl grew up. And I didn't get to see it." Dad said wistfully.

"Dad, you didn't miss anything. I'm right here." I hugged him.

He held his arm out and I took it. We began walking down the aisle.

There were benches set up for everyone to sit. A rose arch was at the front. My aunt, Hera, was in charge of the ceremony. Percy's and my parents and family were sitting in the front. Mom smiled at me. Piper and Rachel waved. The Jason and Leo also smiled. My maid of honor was Piper. Percy's best man was Jason. Since singing 'Can't help falling in love' we became close friends. Piper and Jason walked down first. Then Thalia and Nico. Rachel and Leo. Katie and Travis. Clarisse and Conner sat in the pews. They smiled. When all the couples sat down, dad and I walked up the aisle. My train was flowing behind me. My veil covered my face. We approached the arch. Percy was standing under it.

He wore a black suit with a sea-green tie. He smiled. I smiled back. Dad handed me to Percy. We looked at each other. My aunt was talking about marriages, but I zoned out. I didn't pay her any attention. All I could think about was Percy and how I was going to spend the rest of my life with him.

Finally it was time to say our vows. Percy and I wrote ours. I started.

"Percy Jackson, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us."

Percy began, "I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband/wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

Hera began, "Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your wife?"

"I do." He said.

Hera turned to me, "And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your husband?"

"I do." I said.

"You may kiss the bride!"

I've waited my entire life to hear those words. Percy flipped my veil behind my head and we both leaned in. We kissed. The crowd cheered. Everyone smiled and clapped their hands. We walked, arm in arm, back down the aisle. I turned to my husband.

"I love you, Percy."

"Love you too, Annabeth."

We kissed for the second time.

 **Author's Note- I'm so sorry! I didn't think the chapter was this short. Oh well. Leave reviews please. I need ideas for the honeymoon! Have an awesome day!**

- **Abby**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- Hi hope you like it!**

 _Disclaimer I don't own anything but the story_

Chapter 14

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I hopped into the limo that would take us to the wedding reception. We had a driver who would take us there. It was going to be an at least an hour drive.

As we were driving, I thought about how Annabeth and I planned the wedding, Piper was helping us.

Flashback

"So what do you guys want for the wedding?" Piper asked.

"I want it at camp." I said firmly.

"Ok, sure. We need a rose arch, some benches, a table..." Piper muttered to herself.

"Hold on! What about my dress!" Annabeth shouted.

"Ok, the girls and I will go shopping with you." Piper replied.

"Hey! What about me?" I asked.

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding gown before the wedding."

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Now the invitations."

"I want just a plain one, but outlined with sliver, shaped kind of like vines." Annabeth said.

"Can it be sea-green, with a picture of a bride and groom?" I asked.

"Sure." Piper said, "Who do you want to send it to?"

"My dad, stepmom, stepbrother, aunts and uncles, and everyone at Camp." I said.

"My mom, dad, stepbrothers, stepmom, and my aunts and uncles."

"Great. Give me their address."

Annabeth and I gave her the addresses of everyone that we wanted to come.

"Thanks. Now the food."

"I don't know anything about ordering food, but just make it blue." I said

Piper looked at me strangely.

"Um...ok."

"Yay!" I shouted like a little kid.

Everyone at Camp received the invitation and congratulated us. My dad was really happy. According to Annabeth, so was her family.

End of Flashback

We had a good laugh at that time, with the blue food. Annabeth and the girls had gone shopping for the gown while the guys helped me pick a tuxedo.

Flashback

"You should get a gray one." Travis said.

"Nah, dark blue." Jason replied.

"You should a yellow one!" Conner shouted jokingly.

We looked at him harshly.

"Ok, ok, chill, it was a joke!"

"How about a black tux?" Nico asked.

"Get green! Might bring out your eyes!" Leo yelled.

"Might?" I asked him.

"I don't know anything about fashion!"

"I think I'll go with a black tuxedo." I said.

"Ha ha! He picked my idea!" Nico shouted.

The rest of the guys glared at him. Nico quieted.

"What kind of tie?" the clerk asked.

"How about blue?" Conner asked.

"Yellow!"

"Red."

"Black!"

"Green!"

"That's it!" I shouted. "A sea-green tie!"

We bought the stuff and drove back to camp.

End of Flashback

We laughed about that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Annabeth said my name.

"Percy! Let's go!"

We ran into the building our family rented. Everything was set up. A huge disco ball on the ceiling. Streamers covered everything. Two tables were set up. One with food, another with gifts. There was a huge dance floor, and a DJ station.

We arrived and everyone cheered and smiled. Then a slow, romantic song began to play. This was the song for Annabeth's and my first couple's dance. I grabbed her hand and put my other one on her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder. We began dancing and gracefully spun on the dance floor. We slow danced for a few minutes. I spun her around and led her into a dip. Then leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone beamed. Then a quick song started playing. Everyone ran on the floor and danced. We ate food, sang karaoke, and danced some more. It's was an amazing night. Annabeth smiled at we. We ran back to the limo to drive home.

 **Author's Note- I love this dance chapter! Leave reviews please!**

 **-Abby**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note- I love this chapter! This one might be my favorite. Has one of my favorite songs and is really romantic. Thanks to Sebastian for giving me this idea. You're all the best readers/reviewers ever! Hope you guys like it**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the story._

Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV

We went to Greece for our honeymoon. Uncle Zeus gave us airfare to go. Percy had a major fear of planes and heights.

"So Percy, looking forward to the honeymoon?" I asked.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I don't like planes."

"That's new."

"Thanks. You're helping my fear."

"No problem."

He smiled.

"That's why I love you Mrs. Jackson."

"Love you too, Mr. Jackson."

We boarded the plane and put our luggage in the compartment. When we sat down, we buckled in and I took out a book to read. Percy was gripping the seat and watching a movie.

After the plane took off, Percy fell asleep almost immediately. I chuckled and continued reading my book. Then I fell asleep next to my husband.

An hour after I woke up, we landed. I nudged Percy to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Percy, we landed."

"Ok."

"Come on let's go."

"Just five more minutes."

"Come on Percy."

"Fine, ok."

We got off the plane with our luggage. Our hotel was far from the airport, so we rented a car and drove there.

After an hour, we arrived at the hotel. The hotel was beautiful. Ancient Greek columns and marble flooring. Leather couches on the side. We walked up to the person at the desk.

"Hi. How may I help you? My name is Sarah."

"Hi Sarah. We need to find our hotel room. Do you know where it is?" I asked her.

"What room?"

"233."

"Ok. Take the elevator to the second floor, then turn left."

"Thanks, have a great day!"

"You too!"

She was really nice. I ought to give her a tip sometime. Percy and I reached the hotel room. It was not really big , but not really small. Somewhere in the middle.

There was a small kitchen, bedroom, living room, two bathrooms, and a terrace. I dropped the stuff on the floor and ran to the terrace. I opened the door and took in the fresh air. Percy was behind me. He sneakily put his arm around my waist and kissed me. We enjoyed the view for a little while.

After unpacking, we decided to explore. We used the car we rented to travel. Now being an architect, I was obsessed with the buildings.

First we went to go see the Parthenon. As my husband put it, I was 'going on and on about the amazing structure.' Then we went to Knossos to see old ruins. They were beautiful. Then some temples of Zeus and Hephaestus. The architecture, marvelous! Then the Agora. It was basically a shopping center for Ancient Greece. We went to visit a bunch of other architectural sites and I was having so much fun and snapping pictures. Percy looked bored. Then he brightened when I read the next destination, Kalamaki.

We drove back home to get our swimsuits. We took them out of the cabinet and threw our swimsuits into a bag. We hooped into the car and drove to there.

Once we got their, we changed. I wore a sky blue two-piece swimsuit. It was the only one I had, seeing as how I don't go to the beach that often. Percy wore dark blue swimming trunks. We laid a blanket on the sand and sat on it. I set up the small picnic we were having, but then suddenly Percy picked me up and carried me to the water.

"Percy! What are you do-"

He threw me into the water. Luckily I knew how to swim. I surfaced to find him right next the me.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

He laughed. And I tried to out-swim him and with water

"Oh yeah, Annabeth?"

"Bring it on, Percy."

He splashed a lot of water on me, some how. I tried to get some on him back he just started swimming away.

After an hour, we swam back ashore. We sat on the blanket, admiring the sunset. My head was on his shoulder. We sang our favorite song together.

Wise men say

only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes,

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand

My whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes,

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand

My whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

But I can't help

Falling in love with you

Then, the sand next to me started forming a small hole. A few seconds later, I saw a tiny baby sea turtle poking its head through the sand. I gasped and nudged my husband.

"Percy! Look!"

"What? Oh... They're so cute."

"Do you have a flashlight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Baby sea turtles ding the water by the light of the moon. Maybe we can help them."

"Oh. Ok."

He tossed me a flashlight and shone it close to the water. So did I. We watched the little turtles crawl towards the water and I prayed they would be safe. After helping the turtles, we laid down and looked at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they." I said.

"Just like you." Then he kissed me.

We packed up and drove back to the hotel. Once we got in the room, Percy ran to the bathroom and took a shower in one of the bathrooms. I showered in the other one.

Then we changed into our pjs.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Jackson."

"Night, Mr. Jackson. "

We went to bed.

 **Author's Note- So what did you guys think? Leave reviews for any songs you want me to sing in the concert they will perform in. Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- I really like this chapte. It's very romantic. Hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the story and Angela_

Chapter 16

One week after getting back from the honeymoon...

Percy's POV

We just got back from the honeymoon. Annabeth and I have been living at my dad's house until we bought our own. Today we were going house-shopping. We finally earned enough money to buy a house.

Annabeth was already downstairs. While she was making breakfast, she was talking to a real estate agent to look at houses. Our agent's name was Angela. She was really nice. First, Angela took us to a house near the city.

"What do you think?" Angela asked.

The house was big, but I didn't like it. It was basically an apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, tiny dining room. There was a terrace, but since it was in the city, it didn't have a swimming pool. The house was cheap though, $150,000. I glanced at Annabeth. She didn't seem to like the house either. We wanted a house close to camp and overlooking the beach. Since the camp was near a Long Island beach, that would make it easier to find a house. Unfortunately for us, we didn't want an apartment.

"It's nice, but it's just not right for us." Annabeth said.

"I like the fact that it has a terrace." I said.

"And the bedroom's kinda small."

"I wanted a swimming pool."

"Ok, I'm sure we can find something." Angela told us.

We drove to a beach. There was a small house that was close to the shore. Angela took out her keys and opened the door. We stepped inside. I liked this house. It was open-concept, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large dining room and big kitchen, with a pantry. The house overlooked the beach, was ten minutes away from camp and had a terrace. Also, it was $200,000. This house was perfect.

"I like this one." I whispered to Annabeth.

"Me too." she whispered back.

"So what do you think?" Angela asked.

"I think it's great." I said.

"So far its meeting all my qualifications." Annabeth said.

"Great! Let's take a look at the last house shall we?" Angela exclaimed.

We drove to one close to the beach, but far from camp. It was bigger than all the house we've seen. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, huge dining room, large kitchen, plus two extra rooms, but the price was a bit high, $450,000.

"Angela, I like this house but it's just too big. We don't need all that space." Annabeth said.

"It's kind of far from Long Island." I said.

"Ok." Angela replied, "Which house do you like?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other. We came to the same conclusion.

"House #2." we said at the same time.

"Ok, I'm going to call the seller."

Angela took out her phone and called. Thankfully, they gave us the house for $200,000, and we had more than enough money leftover.

After buying the house, we drove back to my dad's place and picked up our stuff. We moved everything into the new house. After unpacking and organizing everything, Annabeth and I stepped onto the terrace and sang proudly.

 _Wise men say_

 _only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

Annabeth asked me a question.

"Percy, do you remember the first time I heard you sing that song?"

"Of course i do. Wait...when was that?"

Annabeth laughed.

"I'll tell you what happened."

 _Flashback_

 _Once Katie finished opening her presents, Percy walked up to me._

 _"Hey Annabeth, wanna go to the beach?"_

 _"Sure, let me just change." I told him._

 _"Ok."_

 _We changed into our swimsuits and ran to the beach. Percy lifted me up and threw me into the water. He jumped in after me. We laughed and swam in the salty water. It's didn't seem to bother Percy. When the water was getting cold, I ran to the shore. Percy followed me. We sat there looking at the beautiful sunset. The sun touched the water and turned many different colors. It was marvelous._

 _Percy sat in front of me. He had a guitar with him. He started playing a tune and singing._

 _Wise men say_

 _only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things were meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _My whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

 _"Annabeth, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Will you be my girlfriend?" I was supposed to get married to someone else. How could I say no to him._

 _"Yes Percy!" I leaned over and kissed him. We sat down and watched the sunset and it beautiful colors. When the sun sank into the night, the stars came out._

 _"Look Percy, the stars."_

 _They were beautiful, and sparkled like diamonds. We laid on the sand, looking at the stars._

 _An hour later, Percy sat up, looked down at me and kissed me. I kissed him back. We were so happy in that moment. He got up took a hold of my hand and we walked back to Camp. Everyone else was snickering at us. I smiled._

 _End of Flashback_

He smiled. Then brushed our teeth, changed into our pjs, and went to bed.

 **Author's Note- Hi again! It's me. So I need some baby names for my next chapter. I would love your supportive reviews. You guys have to read God of Manhattan by Scott Mebus. I'll do a fanfiction of that too! Bye for now!**

 **-Abby**


	17. Chapter 17

**Autho Note- Hi guys, I would love it if you sent more baby names. I need more choices. Also read 'Gods of Manhattan' by Scott Mebus, so I can do a fanfiction, please! Hope you enjoy!**

 **(P.S. I'm really sorry about the wedding. I was rushing. Why? I have school and an after school program til six.)**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the story._

Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

Time to tell me husband the great news. How should I do it? Hmm. I got It! I'm going to make food and give it a theme.

I drove to the supermarket and bought groceries. Baby corn, baby carrots, baby back ribs, and things like that. Then I drove home.

I started cooking everything. When I finished it was around 6:30. Percy should be getting back soon. I put a fancy table cloth on the dining table. Then put the food neatly on the table. Then I brought two candles. My cake was sitting in the kitchen.

Percy opened the door.

"Annabeth! I'm home!"

"Percy I'm right here!

"Hehe...um!" he looked embarrassed

"I made dinner."

"Really? What did you make?"

"Come on and see for yourself."

We walked towards the dining table and sat down.

"Annabeth? What's all the fancy stuff for?"

"You'll see."

"Ok. What kind of food is this?"

"Baby carrots, baby back ribs, baby corn..."

"I love baby carrots!"

"But Percy, can you guess the theme?"

"Um...I...uh..."

"You know what just finish eating and I'll get dessert."

"Ok."

Percy and I dug into our food. We finished eating and I ran to the fridge to get the cake.

After taking it out, I placed it on the table.

"Percy, read the cake."

It said 'Congrats, you're gonna be a dad!' He looked at the cake for a few seconds, then his eyes widened.

"Y-y-your having a baby?" he asked.

"Of course. Did you read the cake?"

"I...um..."

My spirits sank.

"You don't want the baby?"

Then he got up, put his arms around my waist, lifted me up, and twirled me around.

"Of course I want the baby! Why wouldn't I?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

He kissed me. Then carried me upstairs bridal style.

"Percy! Put me down!"

"Nope!"

He dropped me onto the bed. I kissed him goodnight.

"Love you Percy."

"Love you too Annabeth."

We fell asleep.

 **Author's Note- Reviews please. I also wanna thank my classmate, Nicky, (He's a boy, yeah I know it sounds like a girl name but whatever) for designing the cover. I can't figure out how to upload images though. Oh, well. Please take the advice in the earlier Author's Note. Have a great day! :)**

 **-Abby**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note- This chapter was pretty short, because I fell asleep. Yeah I'm really sorry. Oh well, I hope you like it. I also wanna thank Sebastian for the idea. Anyway, you're all the best. Read and Review!**

 _Disclaimer I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus._

Chapter 18

Poseidon's POV

Today, my son Percy and his wife, Annabeth were coming over for lunch. I had to get ready. I fixed the bed in the bedroom. Cleaned and vacuumed the whole house. Wiped the table and kitchen. Then started making lunch. I was very excited. When Percy called and said he had news, I had a sneaking suspicion of the news.

Athena and my wife Amphitrite were also coming over. My other son, Triton, didn't want to come so he stayed home. I think he found it unfair that Percy got married before him and was jealous that he had a beautiful wife. The doorbell rang. I walked to the door to open it. Athena and Amphitrite were standing there, both dressed in a blouse and jeans.

"Hello Poseidon." Athena greeted me.

"Hi honey." Amphitrite said.

"Hello Athena, hello darling." I said to them.

I obviously still loved my wife and sons, I just didn't see them often. Amphitrite, Athena,and I were finishing up cleaning and cooking. An hour later, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said.

I walked to the door and opened it. In the doorway, Percy and Annabeth were standing there.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth. Come inside."

"Hi dad, oh hi mom." Percy said.

"Hello mom, Mrs. Jackson, Mr. Jackson."

Percy looked at her, confused.

"Aren't you and I Mr. and Mrs. Jackson now.

"Oh yeah you're right."

"Yes, I'm right, yeah."

He started dancing. After Percy's 'I got it right dance', we all sat down at the table to eat lunch. Amphitrite is a great cook. She made macaroni and cheese for all of us. When we finished the macaroni, Amphitrite took out the smoothies she made of out of the fridge. As a we were drinking the smoothie, Annabeth and Percy talked about their news.

"Mom, Amphitrite, Poseidon, we have something to tell you..." Annabeth began.

Percy finished the sentence for her, "We're having a baby!"

Athena, Amphitrite, and I just looked at each other. Then Athena jumped up and hugged her daughter.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, mom. Really." Annabeth replied.

We all congratulated them. All half an hour they left for camp.

Thalia's POV

We were practicing for the concert, which was now two days away. Then Percy and Annabeth burst into the room.

"Camp meeting!" Percy yelled.

We all ran to the meeting room and sat down.

"Ok, Percy and I had some news to tell you..." Annabeth started.

"But you all have to guess. We'll give you hints from time to tome." Percy finished.

"House?" Travis asked.

Percy and Annabeth shocked their heads.

"Nope."

"New car." Clarisse asked.

"No."

"You won the lottery?" Rachel wondered.

"No."

While the rest of us were thinking hard, Piper's eyes widened. Then she got up and hugged Annabeth.

"Congrats you two." she said.

Percy and Annabeth smiled, telling her that she was right.

"Wait, what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Annabeth, is pregnant." Percy said.

"Huh?" Nico said.

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth said.

"Wait, hold on. What?" Leo questioned.

"We're having a baby!" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

We all got up, and congratulated them. I hugged Annabeth and Percy. They smiled. Then Percy said something to Annabeth."

"Oh no, we need a name!"

"We'll discuss names later. After all, I'm only one month."

"That's still a lot."

"Calm down Percy. Names we discuss later."

Then they said goodbye and left. I was really happy for them. Also excited. I wonder what the baby will look like. Then Jason called us back for singing. He and Piper just got engaged. I ran back to the music room, followed by everyone else.

 **Author's Note- Hi again. It's me. Look I'm deciding to do maybe a Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Gods of Manhattan crossover. You guys decide. I love you all, but please, you've all given me the same exact names. I like something different, but I will use one of them as a middle name. Bye 3**

 **-Abby**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note - My best friend Alex and I picked out some baby names. Since I'm a nice person, I'll let's you guys vote on it. I'll put the names at the bottom. It you want to suggest a name. Have his/her first and middle name. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (Didn't I ask you guys if I should make Gods of Manhattan/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover. Tell me in your reviews)**

 _Disclaimer-I don't own these characters._

Chapter 19

 **Percy's POV**

Today, Annabeth and I were going to the doctor to find out the baby's gender. We woke up this morning to a bright beautiful day.

"Morning Percy." she kissed me.

"Morning my darling Annabeth." She laughed.

I carried her down the stairs and plopped her on the couch, like a good husband.

"Percy! You don't need to carry me!"

"Well, I don't want you slipping and falling and it's more romantic." I winked.

"Funny, Percy."

"You know you love me."

She sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." and kissed.

Annabeth got up and ran to the kitchen. Then started making breakfast. She was making eggs. I got plates from the cupboard and spoons from the cabinet. Annabeth finished and put the eggs on the plates.

After eating, we ran upstairs to get changed. I wore jeans and a t-shirt.

Annabeth had a blouse and leggings. Then we raced to the car and hopped in.

The doctor's office was a 15 min drive. Then we went inside.

 **Annabeth's POV**

First we had to check in. Percy and I walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Annabeth Jackson." I said.

"Ok."

When we finally got called in, we walked to a special room.

"Ok, Annabeth. This gel might we cold."

I lifted up my shirt and the doctor put the gel on. I yelped. After scanning, something popped up on the screen. The doctor turned to us.

"You're having twins! A girl and a boy. Congrats!"

Percy and I were shocked. Then he hugged me. We cleaned up, got the pictures and left.

During the car ride, I asked Percy what he wanted to name them.

"Percy, what do you want to name them?"

"For the girl, I like Bethany. The name reminds me of yours."

"I like Hailey. It's pretty."

"Yeah.

"What about Sophia. It means wisdom."

"I like the name, Francesca."

"Why?"

"It means 'the Frenchman' or 'the free man' and it just sounds pretty."

"I like it."

"I also want the baby's middle name to be yours."

"Why?"

"It sounds pretty."

"We are not naming our daughter Bethany Annabeth!"

"For that, we could do Bethany Silena."

"That does sound pretty."

"Or Hailey Annabeth, maybe Francesca Annabeth."

"I like Hailey Sophia."

We got home. Percy parked in our driveway. I got my keys out and opened the door. Then ran upstairs to get a names book. Percy ran after me upstairs.

"Annabeth! I'm supposed to carry everything!"

"Percy, you know I won't let you- put me down!"

He carried down the stairs and put me gently on the couch.

"Hey Annabeth. What about the boy?"

"I'm looking, Percy. I found something. Nicholas!"

"What does it mean?"

"People's victory."

"Ok, how about Alexander? It means defending man."

"Hmm. What about Charles?"

"What does it mean?"

"Free man."

"What about Jack?"

"We are not naming our son Jack Jackson!"

"Lucas, it means bright."

I looked at the time. It was 9:00.

"Percy, I have to go to bed. It's 9:00!"

"It is? Oh boy."

We ran upstairs and changed then went to bed. Percy kissed me.

"Night Annabeth."

"Night Percy."

I fell asleep.

 **Author's Note- Okay! Here are the names. Hope you all have a great day. Review to vote! -Abby**

 **Girl Names**

 **Hailey Sophia**

 **Hailey Annabeth**

 **Bethany Silena**

 **Francesca Annabeth**

 **Boy Names**

 **Nicholas Charles**

 **Alexander Lucas**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note- Ok guys. I know you want the babies to be born, but I haven't decided on a name for the girl yet. I need more votes. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the story._

Chapter 20

Percy's POV

Today, April 13, was the baby's due date. Annabeth and I were going out to dinner. She didn't want to cook. So we decided to go out.

It's was 7:30 in the morning. I woke up early. Earlier than Annabeth for once. She was asleep. I looked at her. She looked adorable as she slept. I ran downstairs to make breakfast.

I was flipping pancakes when Annabeth came down the stairs. She was singing my favorite song while looking at her belly.

Wise men say

only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

I joined in and hugged her.

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes,

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand

My whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes,

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand

My whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

But I can't help

Falling in love with you

Annabeth sat down at the table while I put syrup on the pancakes. I started talking to the babies.

"I'm going to be your daddy. We're going to have so much fun when you're born."

Annabeth laughed. It always warmed my heart to hear her laugh. I smiled.

"Percy what are we naming the babies?"

"I'm not sure, Annabeth."

"I really like Hailey Sophia and Bethany Silena."

"Those are pretty."

"Yeah, maybe for the boy Nicholas Charles."

"Ok, one down, one to go."

"Yep."

After eating breakfast, a slow song played on the radio.

"May I have this dance, milady?" I asked Annabeth and held out my hand.

"Of course."

We danced like we had on the day we started dating. Romantically, lovingly and hopefully. We danced until it was time to go to the restaurant.

Annabeth and I drove to the restaurant. We had a reserved table and sat down there. Annabeth ordered one large plate of spaghetti, so I decided that I would share. We laughed and talked at the restaurant, kissed a few times.

"Percy, let's go to the beach."

"Sure, but we should get our swimsuits."

"Ok."

We drove home. Then grabbed our swimsuits from the cabinet and ran back to the car. Then drove to the beach.

We changed into our bathing suits, and I remembered how beautiful and wonderful my wife was. I carried her, then threw her into the water. No one else was there, we had the beach to ourselves. After swimming and laughing, and just enjoying each other, we drove home.

Annabeth and I took a shower, and changed. Then went to bed. I thought about how much I loved her. She was perfect. She was mine.

 **Author's Note- I love more reviews. It gives me ideas and I update faster *wink, wink* You guys have to answer the questions in my author's notes. I've asked quite a few and I get no answers. Oh well, keep voting. Love you all!**

 **-Abby**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note- Hi guys. I'm going to be writing another story. I think it will be called 'Mid-Century Romance' or something like that. I hope you like this chapter.**

Disclaimer-I _don't own anything but the story._

Chapter 21

Annabeth's POV

We were having a party to celebrate Piper and Jason's engagement. We never got to have the party because decorated for Katie's birthday. It was being held and Percy and my house. We were busy setting up for the party. Everyone else came over to help us.

We finished at around 7:00, which was good. The party was going to start at 7:30. The doorbell rang. I ran to open it. In the doorway was Piper and Jason, holding hands.

"Hi!" I said.

"What? You guys planned this for us?" Piper asked.

"Yep." I told her.

They walked in and smiled. We danced and partied all night. Then a slow song came on. All the couple began dancing. I was still pregnant, so I was not very graceful. Anyway, Percy took my hand and put his other hand around my waist. We danced. Soon everyone stopped just to watch us.

After the dance, I felt extremely tired. I sat down in a chair and watched Piper and Jason. They danced gracefully on the floor. Percy sat next to me, holding my hand.

Oh no. I felt water. My water broke.

"Percy!"

"Yeah?"

"My water broke."

"Oh boy, let's go."

We ran out the door and to the car. Percy drove to the nearest hospital. I saw everyone follow in their cars.

The hospital wasn't far. We got there in 15 min. Thank goodness. When the doctors saw I was pregnant and my pants were wet, they took me to the nearest room.

The first thing I felt, excruciating pain. I screamed. Percy cam win a little while afterwards. He held my hand and said soothing words.

"Annabeth, everything will be okay. I'm right here."

The doctor told me to push a few times. I was still in excruciating pain. I was basically screaming my head off. I'm pretty sure everyone in the waiting would be worried.

After a long 6 hours of pain, they were finally born. First came my baby girl. Then the boy. The doctors took them, cleaned them and swaddled them. Then handed our precious little children to Percy and I. I held the girl. Percy had the boy. The doctor came in with two certificates.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. What would you like to name them."

"Hailey Sophia Jackson." I said. I loved that name.

"Nicholas Charles Jackson." Percy said.

The doctor wrote it down and handed it to us. We stayed in the hospital for a little while so I could recover. Then after 2 days, we went home.

It was about 8:00 at night, when we got home. Percy and I sat down in the couch and cradled Hailey and Nicholas, or for short, Hales and Nicky. We walked to the nursery we had prepared with them in our arms. We laid Hales and Nicky in the cribs and sang a soft lullaby. Which happened to be our favorite song.

Wise men say

only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes,

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand

My whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes,

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand

My whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

But I can't help

Falling in love with you

After singing, I thought about how music brought me and my one true love together. And how marriage brought joy to my life. I walked back to the bedroom. Then turned to my children.

"Goodnight, my loves." I said.

I ran to the bedroom and fell asleep in my husband's arms.

"Goodnight, Percy." I kissed him.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." He said. Then kissed back.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

My life was perfect. I had a fun and loving husband. And two little wonderful children. I loved them. We were a family, and we would always be happy.

 **Author's Note- Hi people. Anyway I've decided that this is my last chapter. I know most of you will be like, "No! You can't do this! The story's just beginning." That's why I'm letting any of my reviewer would can put something on may continue this story. I love you all! I'll be writing another one so maybe I'll see you again.**

 **(P.S. I'm sorry if you like Bethany Silena or Alexander Lucas. My BFF Kristina picked Hailey Sophia. I got more votes for Nicholas Charles.)**

 **-Abby**


	22. Something I have to tell you!

**Hi people! I'm starting THREE NEW STORIES ! Yeah, I'm really excited. So I want you to read them.**

 **Adventure meets Love in Manhattan**

 **St Adalbert Romance**

 **Mid-Century Romance- A Percy and Annabeth Love Story**

 **Read them and leave reviews! I love you all! 3**

 **-Abby**


	23. Bonus Scene

**Hi everyone I wrote a bonus scene to Music and Marriage for you! Hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

Hailey and Nicholas were about 12 now. Somehow they learned how to sing. Hailey was always able to sing "keep holding on." Nicholas would just join in at a random time. I walked to their room. They shared a room, which they hated. Hailey's side was a teal color, while Nicholas's was grey. I opened the door slightly.

( _Hailey_ - _Italics,_ Nicholas-Underlined, **both- Bold** )

 _You're not alone_

Together we stand.

 _I'll be by your side._

You know I'll take your hand.

 _When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

No place to go you know I won't give in.

 **No I won't give in.**

 **Keep holding on.**

 _Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through_

 **Just stay strong.**

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.

 _Nothing you could say_

Nothing you could do

 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth.**

 **So, keeping holding on**

 **Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

I opened the door fully. They finally noticed me.

"Mom!" Hailey shouted.

"You... you heard us?" Nicholas asked nervously.

I laughed.

"Course I heard you. You both sounded great."

Then I kissed their foreheads.

"Thanks mom." they said.

"How about I make some blue cookies. Your father's favorite." I asked.

"Ooh." Nicholas said.

I chuckled. He did have his father's personality when it came to food. Hailey seemed happy.

"And later, well take you to camp!"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

I laughed again and ran downstairs to the kitchen and started making the cookies. Maybe a family wasn't so bad after all.

 **Hi guys! I added a bonus scene just for you! Sorry it's short but I had no inspiration. Check out my other stories! I would love it if you did. Oh, and I wanted you to make a list of ALL your ships, and tell me where they're from. Here's mine.**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus**

 **Percabeth**

 **Jasper/Jiper**

 **Gruinper**

 **Caleo**

 **Frazel**

 **Thaluke**

 **Solanglo**

 **Traite**

 **Gods of Manhattan**

 **Roka (Rory and Soka)**

 **Nichlexa (Nicholas and Alexa)**

 **Winx Club**

 **Sloom (Sky and Bloom)**

 **Standon (Stella and Brandon)**

 **Rusa (Riven and Musa)**

 **Hora (Flora and Helia)**

 **Nasha (Nabu and Aisha)**

 **My friends probably won't want me to put this but people from school, (yes my life.)**

 **Maxandra (Max and Alessandra)**

 **Meter (Michelle and Peter)**

 **Emanuette (Emanuel and Antoinette)**

 **High school musical**

 **Troyella**

 **Chaylor**

 **Relsi**

 **Zekepay**

 **Jartha**

 **Ok so that's it**

 **-Abby**


End file.
